Luncheonette
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Hatake Kakashi merasa, semester baru kali ini akan menarik dengan kehadiran gadis rambut merah muda di kelasnya. Re-publish. OS. KakaSaku. RER.


**Title:** **LUNCHEONETTE**

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi &amp; Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

**LUNCHEONETTE**

.

.

Sempurna, pikir pria yang memakai masker di bagian bawah wajahnya itu. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu sudut dekat jendela di sebuah _luncheonette_—kedai yang hanya menyediakan makan siang—sambil menikmati _croissant_ dan secangkir kopi pahit. Hari itu ia tampak rapi. Kemeja hitamnya nampak licin dan digulung hingga siku. Pinggulnya yang ramping terbungkus celana hitam. Sepatunya juga mengkilap. Jemarinya yang panjang membuka dengan tenang setiap lembar buku bersampul oranye. Sepasang mata beda warna miliknya menekuri setiap kalimat di bawahnya. Ia kini berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini? Terima kasih!"

Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Belum sempat ia menjawab, gadis itu sudah duduk manis di hadapannya dan memesan makan siang pada seorang pelayan yang tadi melayani pria itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan matanya ke sekeliling kedai yang lumayan ramai, dan masih ada banyak pengunjung yang akan masuk jika di kaca pintu kedai tidak tertempel kertas yang bertuliskan jika menu makan siang sudah habis. Ia mendesah pelan. Menit-menit tenangnya sudah berakhir.

Tadinya ia pikir, karena sudah memesan tempat ini sebelumnya, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir akan gangguan di sekelilingnya. Setiap tempat duduk diberi sekat tanaman plastik agar setiap pengunjung mendapat privasi. Tempat duduk di sudut dekat jendela adalah tempat yang sempurna jika saja gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu tidak datang.

Beberapa pengunjung mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Ia masih berkutat dengan makan siangnya. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan dua bab bacaannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Ya, Ino-_pig_?" Suara nyaring gadis itu kembali terdengar.

_Apa-apaan dia!_

"APA?!" Gadis itu tersedak, buru-buru meneguk susu coklat dingin sebelum berkata, kali ini dengan nada yang agak—sedikit sekali—tenang, "London? Jauh sekali! Berapa lama?" Ada jeda sejenak. "Tiga tahun, ya. Lama sekali. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya. Tsunade-sensei, aku pasti akan sangat-sangat-sangat merindukannya!"

Alis pria itu terangkat sebelah mendengar percakapan gadis itu. Bukan bermaksud menguping, tapi dengan suara sekeras itu siapa yang tidak akan mendengarnya?

"Hatake Ka… Kashi? Itu namanya? Jelek sekali. Orangnya pasti jelek, sejelek namanya." Gadis itu tertawa. Ia lalu menyisihkan makan siangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari ranselnya, merobek bagian tengah buku itu dan mulai mencoret-coretnya. "Rambutnya pasti kaku seperti jerami, kulitnya hitam kering, kacamata setebal pantat botol…"

_Hei, aku memang berkacamata, tapi tidak setebal itu, Nona!_

Pria di depannya memejam mata sejenak sambil mendengus pelan, merasa gerah. Entah gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Dasar orang-orangan sawah tidak berguna." Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menusuk-nusuk kertas dengan garpunya. "Harusnya dia tidak usah jadi dosen pengganti, biar Tsunade-sensei tidak pergi, huh!"

_Tsunade-senpai sendiri yang memintaku, bodoh!_

"Dasar kutu buku… iya, pasti kan, Ino?"

Rahang pria itu berkedut, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Eh, sudah hampir masuk? Tolong jagakan kursiku di sampingmu, ya?" Gadis itu menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum meninggalkan uangnya di meja serta… kertas penuh coretannya tadi.

Pria itu menyeringai di balik maskernya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dan berjalan keluar dari kedai. Tak lama ia sampai di pelataran parkir Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kuliah di hari pertama ia mengajar. Dengan wajah cerah ia memasuki ruangan yang berubah sepi sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap para remaja yang masih penuh dengan gejolak hormon yang terkadang sulit dikendalikan, termasuk gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang sekarang menatapnya seolah bola matanya akan melompat keluar.

"Selamat siang, semuanya! Aku…" Ia menulis di _whiteboard_, "… Hatake Kakashi, dosen baru kalian."

_Kaca-kacamatanya tidak setebal pantat botol! Kulitnya ju-juga bersih! Lalu-lalu rambutnya… perak! Matilah aku!_

Gadis merah muda itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Haruno Sakura." Pria bermasker itu menyebut namanya, membuat pulpennya terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai.

"Ta-tahu dari mana namaku?" Gadis itu bertanya gugup, menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kali. Harusnya ia keluar saja dari kelas atau setidaknya, tidak menyahut panggilan tadi.

"Ini." Kakashi yang bersandar di tepi meja, menunjukkan selembar kertas bergambar orang-orangan sawah dengan nama lengkap seseorang di sudut bawah. Sepasang mata beda warnanya mendapati teman Sakura—sudah pasti Ino, ia mendengar nama itu tadi—menyikut pinggang gadis itu dan memberikannya tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bodoh.

"Uh… itu…" Sakura meremas-remas ujung kemeja birunya.

"Kelas berakhir, kau ke ruanganku." Jawaban singkat dari Kakashi sebelum menyimpan kembali kertas itu ke ranselnya lalu melanjutkan kelasnya. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya sambil menatap Sakura yang kini tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

_Hei, Nona! Kurasa tahun keduamu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan lagi!_

**END**

.

.

Re-publish fic lama *garuk-garuk pipi*

Buat Amaya, meski sudah baca fic ini berkali-kali, semoga bisa jadi booster agar cepat sembuh.

Anw, sudah pada liat wajah sensei favorit kita? Udah dikonfirm sama MK. Cewek-cewek, hati2 pada pingsan!


End file.
